Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by NuramagoFan
Summary: A oneshot song fic that contains Tsurara's POV


_Like always, on that day  
>you suddenly stood up and said<br>"Tonight, lets go Stargazing!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari**

**Nurarihyon no Mago**** Shiibashi Hiroshi**

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari****Super Cell**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Pairing: TsuraraXRikuoXKana**

**Warning: Bad grammar, OOC, songfic that maybe even not connected with the song itself, etc. ( i have warned you... )**

**Don't forget to review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oh, you sometimes have great ideas huh!"  
>everyone said as they laughed.<br>Like idiots, we just frolicked and walked  
>on the dark road<br>as not to be crushed by loneliness  
>nor anxiety.<em>

_**Nura Mansion, 09.00 P.M...**_

" Nura-kun, let's go! " Kiyotsugu screamed.

" At least wait a minute, Kiyotsugu.. " Night Rikuo muttered at Kiyotsugu.

" Hey, guys, wait a minute, where is our destination now? " Maki asked.

" Cause we already know our youkai hero, how about celebrate it with stargazing? This is Summer after all. " Kiyotsugu exclaimed, and everyone there are nodded their head.

" Mmh, I think it's quite interesting. " Night Rikuo comment with excitement.

" YES! " Maki and Toori clapped their hands together.

" Agreed! " Shima screamed.

" Um, well, it's a good idea Kiyotsugu-kun... " Kana replied with faint blush on her cheeks.

" Ah, well then, I will go with you guys! " Tsurara replied happily.

" O.K minna, let's go! " they screamed together as they leaving Nura Mansion.

_As we looked up from this dark world,  
>the night sky looked like it would drop the stars!<em>

As they arrived, all of them are amazed, cause of the beautiful stars that spreaded around the sky. It's looked like the stars would dropped from the sky, that's what Tsurara through.

_Since when I wonder,  
>since when have I been<br>chasing after you?  
>Please, please<br>don't be surprised, listen  
>to these feelings of mine.<em>

" Wah, the stars are so beautifuuull! "

" Magnificient. "

" Glamourous.. "

" Romantic... "

When Tsurara heard the last comment, she began to think about her feelings.

"_That's__Deneb__,__Altair__,__Vega__…"  
>you said as you pointed at<em>_The Summer Triangle__.  
>As I looked at the sky,<br>I finally found Orihime-sama,  
>but where is Hikoboshi-sama I wonder?<br>Isn't she lonely?_

" My my, the stars are so beautiful, and, oh! There's The Summer Triangle! Deneb, Altair, and Vega! I must take some pictures, then. Hey, wait a minute, where is my camera? " Night Rikuo began to search for his camera in his bag. Tsurara that saw this is smiled cheerfully, but her smile began to fade when Kana came to Night Rikuo's side.

_As I stood next to you who was enjoying himself,  
>I stood there unable to say anything…<em>

Her heart is ached. She doesn't even know what to do, that made her keep silent about her feelings to her beloved master.

_The truth is, I somehow  
>understood my feelings for you.<br>"I found it"  
>But they won't reach you…<br>This is no good…don't cry,  
>I told myself.<em>

_**In The Morning...**_

Tsurara is walking in the school corridor when suddenly she saw Rikuo and Kana walked together, and she is shocked because of that. Her tears began to flowing unstopable. The only thing that she is thinking is: Why should I figured my feeling if this thing would happen?

_I acted tough, but the cowardly me  
>pretended like I didn't have an interest…<br>However,  
>that just increased the pain stabbing my heart.<br>Aah, I see, this is what it means  
>to fall in love.<em>

" Tsurara-chan, please deliver this tea to Rikuo. "

" Okay, Wakana-sama. " After saying those words, Tsurara walked to the cherry tree, the place where her master always waiting for his tea.

" Rikuo-sama, this is your tea. " After put the tea below the cherry tree, she excused herself and leave Rikuo alone there, without saying anything to her master, even without her usual smile, and this sudden change made Rikuo curious.

" Why did she? "

"_Try saying to me 'What's wrong?'"  
>my heart tries to tell you that,<br>but being next to you is fine…  
>reality is so cruel…<em>

**Ukiyoe Middle School, 06.00 o'clock...**

" Tsurara, are you okay? " Rikuo asked her.

" ...I'm okay, Rikuo-sama, don't worry. " Tsurara answered Rikuo's question with her unusual chilly tone.

" Oikawa-san why you are so grumpy todaaayy? " Shima asked her with worried tone when he saw Tsurara just sit on her chair with empty eyes.

' _Why are destiny always being this cruel? '_

_I didn't say it,  
>I couldn't say it,<br>I can't go back now…_

Why the hell these feelings always torturing me like this?

Even if I want to express these feelings, I couldn't express them to my beloved person.

Damn it, I couldn't even let my beloved master know about my feelings to him.

Kami-sama, please, at least give me strength to face all of this problem...

_That summer day,  
>those glittering stars,<br>I remember them even now._

When I saw the night sky, the first thing that popped in my mind is, you, my master. And then, I remembered our journey together, facing many dangereous opponent. We fight together. And I still remembered the day when we went together to the hill to see those glittering stars. Oh, how I really missed those days...

_Your smiling face,  
>your angry face,<br>I loved them all.  
>Weird isn't it?<br>Even though I understood it all…_

__This is so weird. I like all about you. Your attitude, your intellegency, your skill, even your expressions.

_Even though I understood it all…  
>You don't know about this,<br>it's a secret only I know.  
><em> 

Yes, this is my secret. My top secret that I will not tell to anyone, even if Rikuo-sama asked me about that.

_I pass the nights,  
>the you from my distant memories<br>points your finger at the stars  
>with such an innocent voice.<em>

I pass the nights, but you still in my memory. I won't forget you, and all of my feeling to you. I will love you forever, Rikuo-sama...

**FIN.**

**Yeah, this fic is very short, just like usual :P. Anyway, I want to promote my crossover fanfiction to Indonesian Nuramago and Bleach readers ( please don't blame me ) : " I am Shocked then I am Fainted. "**

**I hope you want to at least read my fic and post a review after reading.**

**Thank you everyone!**

**NuramagoFan**


End file.
